Episode 11
Episode 11 - third draft by EmeraldEyes14, Feb 24, 2013, 12:28:41 PM Scene 1 RIN LEN, KAITO, and MEIKO are in the back yard in stances that show aggitation. Strewn around the yard are various hand-made targets. Through the window you can see a glimpse of MASTER's head. MIKU sits at a safe distance watching the four at work. RIN: (slightly annoyed) What? No, I don't do it like that. You see, I sorta squint my eyes and concentrate all of my attention on the target. You let the pressure build up in your chest then you sorta like nudge it with your mind and BAM, you hit your target straight on! demonstrates by throwing a rock from the ground, which speeds until it shoots through the target. MEIKO: (slightly flustered) Pressure? There's no pressure! It's like tugging a rope. It's balled up right there so you grab it and send it flying where you want it. KAITO: (doubtful and confused) Tugging a rope? Pressure? It's neither of those. It's like eating ice cream. You let it fill you up, focus sharply, then you let it go. LEN: That's not it at all! It's more like Rin said. MEIKO: (defensively) Well that's how it works for me! RIN: Yeah, and who's hit all the targets accurately? points her finger at the targets in front of them. MEIKO's has only a few burns on the edge of her targets, with several charred spots on the ground, while RIN's has several holes in the middle. LEN has managed to smash his targets to the ground and KAITO has a icicles stuck here and in his targets. RIN, MEIKO, and LEN begin to argue with words blending together ("accuracy isn't everything" "well we both agree" "well it's not exactly--" etc,[http://sta.sh/0j3j3bfbpp0# voice actors can improvise somewhat) before KAITO interrupts.] KAITO: Guys! Guys! turn to look at him. Can't we agree that maybe our powers just work differently? If we work together instead of fighting that will be a good thing, instead of a bad thing. LEN: his arms Whatever. RIN: Hmph! and LEN walk to the other side of the yard. MEIKO: It was a nice thought Kaito... KAITO: (sighs) Well, it was worth a try. Scene 2 MASTER is reading a book in the kitchen. Outside you see a glimpse of the arguing VOCALOIDS. The window is cracked open, so some of their conversation drifts into the room. phone rings making Master close his book. He stands and picks up the [http://sta.sh/0j3j3bfbpp0# wireless phone.] MASTER: Hello? VOICE: Hello Mr. Takahashi, this is Matoke Akira from Benzene. We have some new information on Viper's location MASTER: Have you found her? AKIRA: No, not exactly. But we have found something. Scene 3 Once again at the back yard. MIKU, MEIKO, and KAITO stand in silence while RIN and LEN talk to each other. suddenly notices Master on the phone and tilts her head towards the window. MEIKO and KAITO soon join her in listening in. MASTER: What did you find? and LEN finally notice and migrate over to the others. MASTER: Yes, that certainly is very interesting. MIKU: (whispers) This sounds serious . . . is a pause as MASTER listens to the person on the phone. MASTER: It's in this city. To think she has had a base that close by... RIN: A secret base? EVERYONE ELSE: Shhh! Scene 4 In th kitchen. MASTER holds the phone in one hand while writing notes down with the other. AKIRA: There's one other thing. Nothing has been proven, but we have some evidence someone within Benzen may be supplying Viper with information. So be careful. MASTER: That certainly is worying. All right, well I'll have to think this over... Thank you for letting me know. hangs up the phone. A few seconds later, the VOCALOIDs come in through the back door. MEIKO: What's going on? MASTER: It's nothing. MEIKO: That sure didn't sound like anything. MASTER: sighs Benzene believes they have intel on one of Viper's bases. But right now you should be practicing! MEIKO: But- KAITO: (interrupting) Sure. Come on guys... MEIKO and herds the group towards the back door Scene 5 Later that day; after sunset. MASTER is down in the basement, on the lab table a Virus MASTER is taking apart. MIKU: lightly on the door frame smiling shyly at MASTER. Need any help? MASTER: (slightly surprised) Oh, yes, that would be wonderful. reaches out and guides her hand down to an exposed section of the machinery and has her take a hold on two wires. Hold them just like that. MIKU: Okay. Is this one of those . . . viruses? MASTER: Yes. is silence, except for MASTER typing on his laptop. MIKU: (hesitantly) What's this light mean? points with her open hand at the new green flashing above it's left eye. MASTER: (quizzically) Light? glances over and his face lights up with success and releif. Oh! Yes, that's exactly what I have been trying to do. That light means I just re-activated the hardrive. In the past any information was destroyed one way or another. MIKU: over at the pile of metal scraps. I see . . . Well, what does that mean, then? MASTER: (considers) Well, it depends on what's on here. At least, some idea of how these things work. At best, perhaps since clue as to what Viper is planning. MIKU: I see... Scene 6 In VIPER's office. NERU and HAKU rummage around in an obvious search for something. NERU: (frustrated) Dang it! Where is it? HAKU: (dejected) Not over here. NERU: Ugh! Next time she wants something she can look for it on her own. HAKU: (mutters) I doubt that . . . NERU: How could she misplace a file, anyways? HAKU: Did you check in the trash? Maybe she accidentally threw it out. NERU: Oh! Maybe. begins rifling through the trash. After searching, she pulls out a blue print. HAKU: (excited) Found it! NERU: (hisses) Haku, get over here. Look at this. shows a blue print of TETO, slightly different than her actual design (that is, it's a prototype). HAKU gasps and NERU's and HAKU's eyes meet. HAKU: What do we do? NERU: Well what can we do? HAKU: This could have been us! And she just threw it away, like it was worthless... NERU: You're right. Let's- is cut off by the clicking of heels; the sound of someone approaching. NERU in a panic shoves the blue print into her back pocket. The door opens revealing VIPER. VIPER: Did you girls find it? HAKU: Yes ma'am. holds up the file. VIPER: (sharply) Took you long enough. takes the file and leaves, the sound of her heels slowly fading away. Scene 7 The living room. It is early evening. The VOCALOIDs are all gathered round, deep in conversation. RIN: Wait, so you're saying we can go break into this Viper lady's secret base? MIKU: Yeah . . . MEIKO: Why won't he talk to us? He always has to keep things to himself... storms off to go talk to MASTER. The others sit in a moment of silence. Then KAITO sighs and heads back upstairs. The twin's eyes meet and they both nod sharply and smile. LEN: Well since Viper's the bad guy why don't we just march down to her base? MIKU: And do what? RIN: Oh you know, discover her secrets. Or even beat her and win. MIKU: I know, but Master would never let us. LEN: (teasing) How do you know if you never ask? MIKU: (indignantly) I did! Master said it's not worth the risk. and LEN devious smile RIN: Then we'll just have to go without him knowing! MIKU: What? We can't do that. LEN: Why not? MIKU: He'll get angry when he finds out. RIN: But he won't have to! We'll go when he's sleeping. We can... go in and grab some special secret file or something- and then get out like that. snaps MIKU: Will that work? RIN and LEN: Of course! MIKU: smiles Well... then let's do this. Scene 8 RIN creeps silently down the stairs to MASTER's office. MEIKO is arguing with MASTER behind a row of scientific instruments- out of sight of the door. reaches the door, and slowly walks across the room, camera in hand, over to the table next to the chair where the notes are laid out. MEIKO: (fired up) Okay, and why? Why should we just sit around while she could be out there doing anything and we dont know what the hell she's up to! MASTER: (exasperated) Meiko! MEIKO: Anything is possible! MASTER: She is a serious threat. So far, she has been distracted... and limited by the fact that she wants to capture you unharmed. If she actually put her full abilities into... Understand, I am not against taking action, but charging in without a plan or preparation is irresponsible! darts the last few feet and snaps a quick photo. MEIKO turns her head, but soon goes back to her conversation. RIN let's out a small squeak and scurries up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she checks the picture on the camera. She smiles triumphantly. Scene 9 A quiet street. The only people in sight are the twins and MIKU. They are in battle mode. The three talk in quiet murmurs, less enthusiatic than when they had begun. suddenly stops in her tracks in front of a building staring intently at a small piece of paper in her hand. LEN: This it? nods. MIKU: to LEN. So how do we get in? uses her abilities to send a rock through the lock. RIN: open the door. The front door? snickers and walks inside followed by MIKU and then RIN. Inside there are silent no sign of life, just empty halls. The building resemnbles any mundane business work place. They briefly rifle through a couple of offices before coming to a room which has some files laid out on a table. to animators: somewhere in these offices would be a nice place to hide some referrences! A book left on a chair, something written on a whiteboard... RIN: (says to loudly) Yes! See no need to worry about Master getting angry at us! He'll be proud. LEN and MIKU: Shh! walks over to the table and gasps. MIKU: What? What is it? runs over and stops in her tracks her face turning surprised. Oh. shows TETO's blue print in RIN's hands.